It started behind a door
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: Sans never expected to meet the love of his life, let alone only knowing her voice for a year first. Human AU lpease read and review
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters i also have never done a shipping story or a human AU so please give me only constructive critisism**

Many years ago there was a rare group of people living among the regular humans these people were rare for their abilites. Each was given special power that could either match their personalitys or what they were talented with. These people were shunned apon by society and soon a war had broken out between the two groups. However after many years of fighting and many deaths from both groups the regular humans used the peoples magic against them trapping everyone in the Underground. One of the problems with this was the fact that to make matters worse the humans wanted to have a bit more fun with them placing a curse under the montaie saying that any body who lived under there was to be turned into a monster. Every person that was under the spell turned to different kind of creatures some normal others wired looking. Ruling over the 'monsters' were two goat monsters called Toreil and Asgore they had a son called Asreil but as time went on the young prince soon become stir crazy and when a human child fell in he befriended her shocking most monsters. Soon the monsters came to love the child as one of their own but when the child got sick and died Asreil soon became evil thinking that it was his parents fault that his adoptive sibling died.

What happened next shocked everyone living underground Asreil tried to take the throne attacking his mother and father he was quickly subduded by the guards he was then scentenced to his punishment. He was to have all of his magic stripped from him to humans this wasn't that bad but to the people underground that was all they had left. Unfortuantly they didn't see what happened next Asreil was stripped of his magic but he was still only a young adult yet to have mastered his magic so when they took it all from him his body couldn't cope causing it to make a new form. This form was a small golden flower that planted itself intantly and left as soon as it rooted.

That was two years ago now and they were still stuck underground one of the 'monsters' who was stuck underground was called Sans he was turned into a skeleton and wore a large blue jacket with fur on the hood with a pair of black shorts. He had a younger brother who turned out to be taller than him by a lot but we shall get to him later. For now Sans walked across the cold snow in his white slippers pretending to do his sentry job when he came across a large purple door. He always like making knock knock jokes but his brother hated them so now was the perfect time. He walked up to the door and knocked.

"knock knock" what happened next shocked him.

"who's there?" a woman's voice replied.

"dishies" He replied almost instantly.

"Dishes who?"

"Dishes a very bad joke" Sans expected nothing or a groun of annoyance but from behind the door a genuine chuckle erupted.

"that was very good. Here I have one" they then spent hours talking using jokes until Sans realised how long he had been there.

"oh snap I have to go. Will you be here tommorow?" Sans heard a soft chuckle behind the door.

"of course how about ten in the morning?" Sans smiled.

"that sounds perfect" With that Sans teleported home and grabbed his joke book writing down the new ones he heard from the women behind the door. Flopping on his bed he clutched the book to his chest- well ribcage. Closing his eyes he thought. 'now who does that voice belong to?'


	2. Chapter 2

Sans had been talking to the mysterious voice for over a year now they had been mostly telling jokes but also talking to each other about what they do. Sans found out that the woman was the caretaker of the ruins and he told her that he was a sentry. A few weeks went past and neither would want to admit it but they were rather fond of each other despite not having seen each others faces before. But one day the woman wasn't laughing as much as she useually would.

"Hey what's wrong? Your not laughing as much as ya usually would" The woman sighed.

"can you promise me something?" Now Sans never liked making promise but he felt something with this woman so after a moment he smiled.

"yeah sure what is it?" After a moment of silence the voice came back.

"if a human ever comes through these doors can you watch over them and make sure they are safe?" Sans was shocked but agreed.

"yeah sure no problem" the voice sighed and the jokes then started up again. Severel weeks Sans went on sentry duty when he saw a small girl at the entrance to the door. The girl was a human she had short brown hair and pale skin she was wearing a bue and purple striped jumper with blue denim shorts. The girl seememed pretty banged up with a plaster or two on her legs. She carried a stick with her but not in a threatining way but she almost held it as some form of protection. Sans smiled and rembered the womans words walking up to the kid. "hey human don't ya know how to greet a new friend?" He stuck out his hand and the kid took it a farting noise erupted the kid smiled and began lauging as Sans smiled saying. "the whole whoopie cushion in the hand trick works every time"

 **Time skip because its not important to story**

Sans couldn't believe it the little kid that small scared kid had managed to break down the barrier but for some reason he had a idea that the little weed had a part in it, he would have to talk to the kid about it later. For now he had to meet someone he had finally met the person who the voice belonged to. Her name was Toriel as in Queen Toriel. Sans couldn't believe that he had been talking to royalty all these years. The first time he saw her he had to make sure that he didn't drop his jaw. Sans had never seen someone so beautiful before when she looked towards him he could feel the blue blush creep across his face. By now Sans had walked to the entrance of the barrier where the spell would be lifted and he would revert back to his natural form stepping out of the mountaine a golden spiral encircled him. When it left Sans looked down and saw that he was back to normal he was a short pale human. His hair was short and spikey he wore the same outfit as before but he still had his striking blue eyes. Looking around the other rare people were turning back to normal Papyrus was tall and thin with short white hair and orange eyes. Sans had examined all his friends when a tug on his jacket made him look down there was Frisk, the human child, kneeling down he smiled.

"hey kiddo what's up?" Frisk smiled and pointed Sans followed Frisk's point and the sight nearly made his heart stop. Toriel had just been turned back to normal he sleek white hair landing on her shoulders she was wearing a long purple dress with the underground symbol and a light purple silk ribbon around her waist. Her face was smooth with porceline white skin her blue eyes shone like dimonds and her rosy red lips complemented her as well. Sans stared with his mouth wide open Mettaton saw this and walked up to him jokingly saying.

"oh please put your tounge back in your mouth darling" Sans shuck his head a blue blush creeping across his face as he pulled his hood over his head. Mettaton shuckled. "why don't you just go and talk to her darling. You both said you've been talking for a year now, right?" Sans looked at Mettaton and nodded.

"your right Mettaton I'm gonna go talk to her right now" Sans did not move he stayed frozen in place. Frisk smiled and pushed Sans making him stumble into Torile. "oh my goodness i-I'm so sorry" Toriel chuckled.

"do not worry about it Sans. It was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going. Have you seen Frisk by any chance?" Sans smiled and used his powers to make Frisk float towards them.

"here's the little bundle of energy" Toriel chuckled and took Frisk's hand.

"it was very nice to meet you again Sans" Sans smiled and looked down noticing that Toriel was gonna leave Sans looked up saying.

"um, hey, I was wondering would you like to go grab a bite some time?" Toriel smiled.

"I would like that very much Sans"


End file.
